Secrets and Lies
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: We all have secrets. What's mine? I'm in love with my best friend, Fabian Rutter. He loves me too, and I didn't know until it was almost too late. Rated T for some language and stuff later in the story.
1. Prologue

Okay, thanks to Pieface98 for actually giving me the idea of this story, while I was reading hers' 'What We Won't Admit.' She is an amazing writer!

Anyway, this is called 'Secrets and Lies'. Here's the full summary:

My name is Nina Martin. My best friend is Fabian Rutter, and his family lives right next door to mine. One day, he came over to my house with a bruise on his leg. He was limping. He told me he tripped down the stairs, and, lets just say, that even though I can't lie, I know when people lie. But I let it slide. Then everytime he came over, he had a new bruise. I get it, we all have secrets... I'm in love with my best friend, I admit it. And he loved me too, I just didn't know until almost too late.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Nina's POV

"Why are you so slow, Martin?" Fabian shouted at me. We were riding bikes down the hill across the street from our houses. Our parents were at my house, doing boring, parent talking stuff.

"Because you got a head start, Rutter!" I shouted back at him. He laughed as he stopped at the bottom of the hill, me right behind him. I gently pushed his arm and said,

"You're a cheater!" He laughed.

"Am not."

"I didn't say go!"

"So?" I laughed at him.

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks, Nina. I love you too." I smiled.

_We had always said stuff like that to each other. Little did he know, that I really meant it. _

"You know I do." I answered back. We put our bikes in my familys' garage, and walked into the house, his arm wrapped around my waist. I smirked. If only he knew.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! This is just the first chapter, it'll be longer, I promise!

~Kathryn~


	2. Lies

Okay, thanks to Pieface98 for actually giving me the idea of this story, while I was reading hers' 'What We Won't Admit.' She is an amazing writer!

Anyway, this is called 'Secrets and Lies'. Here's the full summary:

My name is Nina Martin. My best friend is Fabian Rutter, and his family lives right next door to mine. One day, he came over to my house with a bruise on his leg. He was limping. He told me he tripped down the stairs, and, lets just say, that even though I can't lie, I know when people lie. But I let it slide. Then everytime he came over, he had a new bruise. I get it, we all have secrets... I'm in love with my best friend, I admit it. And he loved me too, I just didn't know until almost too late.

HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: I only own my plotline.

* * *

Nina's POV

~4 months later~

"Nina, Fabian's here!" my mom shouted down the stairs. (she has a mom and dad in this story, and maybe a sister later in the story.) I ran down the stairs and Fabian pulled me in his arms. My mom said that she and dad would be home by 11:00.

_That's when I realized he was limping. He never limps, he's like made of metal, he never gets hurt._

"Why're you limping?" I asked. He looked down at his leg, and it was then I noticed that he has a bruise on his leg. "And what happened to your leg?"

"I was walking down the stairs, and I tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs." He said.

_Again, I know when people are lying, even if I can't lie. Fabian was lying to me, and we promised we would never lie to each other. I couldn't believe that he was lying to me. _

"Okay, then." I said.

_So, I let it slide. Stupid of me; I know. After my parents left, we sat down and watched 'Baby Daddy'. **(does anyone else watch that show? I love it!) **When he left, at about 9:00, I knew something was up. And I needed to find out. After that, everytime he came over he had a new bruise. On his arm, leg, and on his face once. He was always using excuses; he was playing football with his friend, Mick and the ball hit him in the face, slammed his foot into the door, et cetra. I wanted to tell him how I felt, because I was worried about him, but I didn't know when. _

_And then, it was almost too late. The day I got called to the hospital from Fabians' mom. When I got there, she admitted that Fabian had been being abused by his dad, and she felt guilty because she never tried to stop it. An hour before, his dad stabbed Fabian because he was out later then he was supposed too, then his dad left, leaving Fabian to die. When his mom came home, she realized that Fabian had just a few seconds of life left, and took him to the hospital. I realized that I needed to tell him, just in case I'll never see him again. I took a deep breath and Fabians' Mom let me into the room.  
_

* * *

She will tell him! I promise... Don't hurt me!

Kathryn


	3. Make-UpsOut Sessions

Okay, thanks to Pieface98 for actually giving me the idea of this story, while I was reading hers' 'What We Won't Admit.' She is an amazing writer!

Anyway, this is called 'Secrets and Lies'. Here's the full summary:

My name is Nina Martin. My best friend is Fabian Rutter, and his family lives right next door to mine. One day, he came over to my house with a bruise on his leg. He was limping. He told me he tripped down the stairs, and, lets just say, that even though I can't lie, I know when people lie. But I let it slide. Then everytime he came over, he had a new bruise. I get it, we all have secrets... I'm in love with my best friend, I admit it. And he loved me too, I just didn't know until almost too late.

HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: I only own my plotline.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Hey, Neens." Fabian said as I walked into the room. He looked broken and pale. I felt bad for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I didn't want to be mad at him, but I couldn't. He should've told me.

"My dad said if I did, he would've made it worse. My mom feels guilty for not telling the police, and my dad fled. We don't know where he went, but the police are looking for him."

"I can't lose you, Fabian. Don't you understand that? You're my best friend, and-"

"And what Nina?" He interruppted. I couldn't explain it in words, so I just leaned down and put my lips to his. To my surprise, he kissed back, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him, and watched him smile.

"I love you too, Nina."

"Glad to know." I smiled. Fabian smiled at me and said,

"Always have, and always will."

"Me too."

"Glad to know." I smiled.

* * *

Told ya! I promise, there will be longer chapters... I promise, soon!

~Kathryn~


	4. Serious

Okay, thanks to Pieface98 for actually giving me the idea of this story, while I was reading hers' 'What We Won't Admit.' She is an amazing writer!

Anyway, this is called 'Secrets and Lies'. Here's the full summary:

My name is Nina Martin. My best friend is Fabian Rutter, and his family lives right next door to mine. One day, he came over to my house with a bruise on his leg. He was limping. He told me he tripped down the stairs, and, lets just say, that even though I can't lie, I know when people lie. But I let it slide. Then everytime he came over, he had a new bruise. I get it, we all have secrets... I'm in love with my best friend, I admit it. And he loved me too, I just didn't know until almost too late.

HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: I only own my plotline.

* * *

~Nina's' POV~

Fabian and I were making out on my bed, a week after he came from the hospital. He pulled away just a little bit; making me pull away confused.

"You retreated."

"W-wh-what? No. No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I-I I am." He leaned in again, kissing me again. I can tell when anyone is lying. I pulled away.

"Now, you retreated." he said with a smile.

"Please tell me what's wrong. You know I know when you're lying." He sighed.

"My dad was spotted. An hour away from here."

"Oh, Fabian." I said, pulling him into a hug. I felt some tears go into my shoulder. He pulled away, drying his tears, and then pulled my lips to him. He took control of the kiss, his hands running over my stomach, my shirt going up a little bit. He pulled my shirt off, unbuttoning his shirt after a while. He very gently pushed me down onto my bed getting on top of me.

"Oh, Nina." His hands ran down to my shorts, unbuttoning it, sliding them down my thighs. He went behind my back and unclipped my bra, letting it fall off. He pushed his chest against mine, kicking his jeans off while he was doing that. He pulled the blanket over the both of us, pulling his boxers off, and teasing me with my panties, finally getting them off.

~AFTER~

We were breathing heavily, under the blanket, and it suddenly got very warm in here.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Neens." Fabian said.

"No problem." I said. _We heard the front door slam, and we jumped up, got our clothes on and acted like we were studying. When he went home an hour later, I read his sexy text messages he sent me all night long. Did I send some back? Of course. I'm so worried about him, I'll be whatever he wants me to be. Forever. _

* * *

I'll update more soon. I just felt like this needed to be in this story, I'm also stuck, if you want me to update soon, please give me an idea!

~Kathryn~


End file.
